The Bachelor: Season 1
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: Now that a bachelor has been selected, thirty women are competing for his heart and for the final rose. Who will win? Who will leave empty handed? Who will have their hearts broken? Will there be dramas and catfights? Will the bachelor ultimately find love? Find out what happens on the most insane journey that any one would ever go on or even read about! AU/AH! R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again to everyone here on fanfiction, and here is another gift just for all of you. Well, now that there are thirty female contestants in this revised story, I can now write it, and reveal the titled star of this story. The title star is Kellan Lutz, and yes, there is still an opportunity for the other guys who didn't win this round to win for the other story "Ready for Love," but I will go into that one at another time. And now, the moment you've all have waited for…the story! Also, another thing for you to know is that this will probably be written in script form, which I never do, and it will be for this website only, so please bear in mind about that, and thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actor or the characters that were submitted to me, but I do own some of the characters that I created on here as well, and I also don't own the show!**

* * *

_Meet the Bachelor_

_Los Angeles, California_

_The Bachelor Mansion_

Camera pans in, and out comes the host of the show, Chris Harrison.

**_Chris: Hi everyone, and welcome to the first season of The Bachelor right here on this website. This is where all the drama happens, along with some laughs and heated romance. In this season, we have the greatest bachelor to have ever been selected to do this, and believe me, ladies, you may want to sit down for this._**

* * *

Camera pans out to the streets, where a roofless Mercedes Benz was cruising the LA road, and in the car was a tall, brawny, blonde hair, scruffy yet devilishly handsome actor best known for his role as Emmett Cullen: Kellan Lutz.

**_Kellan (during his interview): My name is Kellan Lutz, I'm twenty-eight-years-old, and I am an actor and a model. Some of you may know me as goofy vampire Emmett from Twilight, but I have done a lot of other things as well. I have appeared in many TV shows, including Heroes and CSI: NY._**

Scene changes to Kellan doing some rock climbing, and as he reaches the top, he looks out to the sunset setting on the beach in LA.

_**Kellan: I am originally from Dickinson, North Dakota. Raised in a large family of six boys and only one girl, my parents taught me a lot about family and life, itself. I have learned a lot about myself as to how I am around people outside of my family. I have done charity works, and supported people when they needed it, and I have enjoyed every moment of it.**_

Scene changes again to Kellan walking his dog along the beach. He has a serious look on his face, as he could see a couple whom have just gotten married taking pictures in the sand.

**_Kellan: Every time I have been in a serious relationship, I feel like there is something missing. After doing a lot of soul-searching after my last break-up, I realized that all of those relationships that I have had in the past were lacking the kind of commitment that I was looking for. I want a life partner, I want someone who will be there for me when I need it, when I am away doing work and I need someone to talk to on the phone at night. She has to be someone who can understand that although my life is in the limelight, that I am and always will be a homebody. I am at that point in my life where I am ready to settle down, get married, and have a family. I am willing to take the chance to find love on here, because I know she's out there, waiting for me, and when I meet her on the first night in that room, my heart will tell me that she is the woman who I am going to spend the rest of my life with at the end of all of this. I just know that she's out there, and I am going to find her, no matter what it takes._**

* * *

_Meet the Women_

Camera goes back to the mansion where Chris smiled at it and continues.

_**Chris: Well, there's your lucky bachelor for you, and after I had a talk with him, I know that he's more than ready to find his wife. She is most likely one of the thirty women that will be coming later on. For now, here's your chance to meet some of the women who might win the heart of our bachelor during this journey.**_

* * *

Camera scene changes to the sunny beach of Miami, Florida, as a long-legged, blackish-brown wavy haired woman named Aimee Shepherd was hiking near a small alcove not far from it. With her hair piled upon her head, she was working up a sweat, but she was still a beautiful sight to see.

**_Aimee (during interview): Hello, my name is Aimee, I am twenty-three, and I am a first grade teacher._**

Scene fades to her classroom, where she is working with some of her students on adding and subtracting.

**_Aimee: I come from a very unique family. My father is from the UK, while my mother came to America from Portugal. They were very young when they met, married and had me, but their marriage and love for each other has taught me a lot about what I want for myself in life. They've taught me everything I needed to know about life, and they've shown me that love and happiness is all that you need in life._**

Fades to her sitting in the sand of the beach, as she watches the waves crashes against the shoreline.

**_Aimee: I think part of why I am teaching children, whom I love dearly as if they were my own, and the love that my parents have for each other made me want to do this for myself. I think that the bachelor and I will find love in each other, and maybe, just maybe, I will be given the chance to have what I have longed for my whole life: a family and a husband with all the love that I have had with my parents._**

* * *

From sunny Florida all the way across the Atlantic to a raining city of London, a brunette holding an umbrella over her head named Elizabeth Darling was walking along the sidewalk with a bright smile on her face.

**_Elizabeth (during interview): My name is Elizabeth, I am twenty-five-years-old and I am Her Royal Majesty's Personal Secretary._**

Fades to her office space, where she is answering an important phone call on Queen Elizabeth II's meeting with the Prime Minister.

**_Elizabeth: I did grow up in a royal family, and I have a title as Duchess, but in reality, I am a normal girl who's looking for love. Most of my life has been spent with the Queen's family, and they've treated me as if I was a part of their own. However, I did have a relationship with the Queen's grandson, whom isn't married, but it didn't last (laughs)._**

The scenery changes to her petting a horse and feeding it, but has a somber look upon her face.

**_Elizabeth: I haven't been able to put all of me on the line when it comes to love, and for me to do something like this and to be open and to let someone in, that is making me break the rules that I have made long ago when I had last had my heart-broken. For me to do this experience, I am sure that there will be a lot of issues and drama that will occur, but for me, I am ready to find love, and if this man is the one that can help me do that, then I know that he's the man who I want to spend the rest of my life with._**

* * *

The scene changed to the dry area of Phoenix, Arizona. However, we find ourselves inside a circus tent, where a lovely Hispanic woman named Carmen Rosara is doing some stunts with the flying acrobats.

**_Carmen (during interview): Hola, my name is Carmen, I'm twenty-four-years-old, and I am a performer of the Cirque Du Soliel family!_**

Continues to do some acrobats, Carmen suddenly bumps into one of the performers and friend, then went into a fit of giggles.

**_Carmen: I am the kind of person who just enjoys life and I have always loved being around people ever since I was young. My father died when I was just a sophomore in high school, he was very sick and my Mama and I were too late. I went into a state of depression for the next couple of years after his death, until I came across this circus._**

Carmen is now laughing and conversing with some of the other performers, then she is dancing to the music in a very sensual, yet charismatic way that no one would have ever thought possible.

_**Carmen: After I had graduated from high school, the plan was for me to go to Harvard and become a lawyer, but when I chose the circus, everything changed. They are my family, yes, but I do miss my mother and the life that I had back home. Now that I am at the point of wanting to have a family and raised them in the life that I never had, I think that this is the greatest thing that I have ever done. It is now time for me to find love, after spending years of finding myself and realizing that it was time to come home...and I am ready for it.**_

* * *

Now out of the dried-up heat, we have now entered the grassy area of colonial Philadelphia, where we find sweet Tessa Jones sitting on a bench next to a statue of Ben Franklin saying hello to him.

**_Tessa (during interview): My name is Tessa Jones, I am twenty-six, and I run my own café and bookstore called The Drop._**

Inside of her store, you see Tessa handing coffee to some customers with a warm smile on her face.

**_Tessa: I never had a lot growing up, and from that, I have become a very humble person because of that. Being the youngest of five children, living on our mother's paycheck, while our father was who knows where, I have managed a lot in life because of my mother. She told me one day that even though she gave up on love when my dad left, she knows that deserve that chance to find it and that I would be happy to be in love._**

Tessa is now in her house, sitting by the window reading one of her favorite books, which was a romance novel.

_**Tessa: Coming here is a risk, and I know that it is a huge leap of faith to put your heart on the line for one guy that several other women are competing for, but in my heart, I know that it will start slow, and that I am sure that the love of my life is the bachelor. I just know it!**_

* * *

Heading up north, more closer to New York City, Puerto Rican-Salvadorian mixed Noelle Hernandez strutted down the streets in Times Square, as she showed off her fashion, to her original, along with walking her dogs, a golden retriever named Coco and a white schnoodle named Snowflake.

**_Noelle (during interview): My name is Noelle, I am twenty-four-years-old, and I am a fashion designer living it up in New York._**

Fades into her fashion studio, Noelle is sketching out a formal dress design for one of her clients as she gets a second opinion from one of her employees and close friend who went to fashion design school with her.

**_Noelle: It may seem like I have it going on, but when I was younger, I was out of control. I used to be part of a gang, and I was doing all sorts of bad things before I had finally got out. My parents didn't understand why I was doing any of it, because we were well off and we were fine. At the time, I wasn't who I was anymore. I had changed into this person that you now see, and I am proud of what I have accomplished and I refuse to ever go back down that dark road again._**

Noelle is still in her studio, but as she is drawing out some sketches, some of them had bridal gown designs on them...which could possibly be what she would want to wear on her own wedding day.

**_Noelle: It has been a long time since I have been in a relationship, and after becoming a new person and placing my academic and dreams ahead of the one thing that I have lacked in for awhile, I am taking the chance to find love here. This is my chance at happiness, and I am ready to take it._**

* * *

Still in New York City, the scene changes to a hospital, where a woman in navy blue scrubs named Kathryn Zimmerman is rushing down the hallway to a maternity ward.

**_Kathryn (during interview): Hi, my name is Kathryn, I am twenty-seven-years-old, and I am a labor and delivery nurse._**

Kathryn is now in a room with a parents who are waiting for the doctor to come in for delivery. She smiles at them and gently rubs the mommy's belly.

**_Kathryn: I lived in a very strict, Jewish lifestyle here in New York, and for so long, my brother and I had had to do whatever it takes to gain our parents' love and approval. Did they ever expect me to become a nurse for women who deliver babies, absolutely not, but do they want me to get married, absolutely!_**

Kathryn is now in her parents' home, having dinner with her family, including her brother and sister-in-law, with her nieces and nephews.

**_Kathryn: I am more than ready to settle down, and I hope that the bachelor is ready for a loud, Jewish woman like me (laughs)._**

* * *

Now heading far out west, well closer to the Pacific, we are now in Hawaii, where a lovely woman named Naida Heart is on the beach looking at some seashells and starfish in the water.

_**Naida (during interview): Aloha, I am Naida, twenty-five, and a marine biologist.**_

Goes back to Naida being at the beach, but instead is now surfing the waves.

**_Naida: I grew up here, and I love every part of Hawaii. I come from a large family, with six brothers and two sisters, but for me, the ocean is my home. When I was a junior in high school, and knowing how much I loved the ocean, I applied to go to Florida to study marine biology. Spending four years away from home was heartbreaking, because in Florida, it's not the same exotic beauty as it is here, and in Hawaii, it is the most exotic, beautiful place that where a lot of couples would visit from time to time._**

Now the scenery changes to her family home, in the backyard of the house where there was a barbeque being held, and Naida was dancing with her nieces and her sisters.

**_Naida: I have seen this show and I know that it is the real deal. People do find love on here, and some may even find love with the help of this show, and I am ready to take a chance for myself and find it here._**

* * *

Leaving the island, the scene pans out to a small ranch in Montana, as a lovely blonde haired woman named Jackie Miller wearing a cowboy hat is riding on a horse nearby

**_Jackie (during interview): Hey y'all, I'm Jackie, twenty-four, and I own a horse and cattle ranch._**

Fades to Jackie with a two-year-old boy who looks like her, but has brown eyes instead of blue ones, sitting on the porch of her home, watching him scribble crayons on a horse...more outside the lines of the horse.

**_Jackie: I have lived my whole life here in Montana with my parents and my brother and sister, and I am also raising my son Daniel. Daniel's father and I never had an easy relationship, and it did fail, but my son is everything to me and to his father. His father is currently overseas in Iraq with the Army, but whenever he gets the chance to talk to his son, we would Skype and do whatever it takes to make sure Daniel knows that he isn't alone in this._**

Jackie is now holding Daniel's hand as they walk through the cornfield together with her family on her ranch.

**_Jackie: I don't like the thought of leaving my son, but this is something that I need to do for myself, and I am ready to find love._**

* * *

Back to the east side, the camera fades to a small town of Newark, New Jersey, where fun-loving Makayla "Ryder" Cassidy is at a restaurant with some friends enjoying a bite to eat.

**_Ryder (during interview): Hi, my name is Makayla, or you can call me Ryder, I am twenty-two years-old, and I am working on becoming an owner of some restaurants and a company of my own._**

Ryder is now on her old college campus, watching the other students walk by her.

**_Ryder: I am the kind of girl who's heart will always be in the city, and never in the country side. I grew up here in Newark, and this is the life that I have lived in for so long. I have done a lot of things that got me to where I am now, but sometimes it's lonely being at the top._**

Pans out to Ryder leaning her elbows on the railing of the boardwalk, as she looked out to the ocean, where some people are enjoying the water and the sun.

**_Ryder: I haven't been around a lot of guys in the dating scene since I went to college, but now I am at the point of being ready to find love and live happily ever after._**

* * *

Heading back to New York, brunette Charlie O'Hara is in her office on the phone with some important members in New York about an important mission of some sort, that not even the camera could get any information about.

**_Charlie (during interview): I'm Charlie O'Hara, I am twenty-four-years-old, and I work for the FBI._**

Charlie is now downtown, reading the newspaper while drinking coffee at a local diner not far from where she works.

**_Charlie: I haven't had the best childhood, but I did make something out of it. My mother was an alcoholic and my father was shot in a hit and run by a gang in our hometown in Brooklyn when I was only sixteen. I never liked how my mother ran things for me even after my dad died, with putting me into pageants and making me do things I didn't want to do, but luckily, the pageant did have scholarships offered, and when I got the opportunity to go to Stanford in California, I was amazed by what I had done for myself. However, I chose to move to Quantico and went into law enforcement and have been there ever since._**

Charlie is now sitting on a bench in Central Park, where she sees an elderly couple sitting across from her and giving each other sweet kisses to one another.

**_Charlie: I have been through a lot growing up, and now I am at the point of where I want to do something for myself. This is my opportunity to find love, and when we fall in love, I will know that I have made the right decision of placing myself over others this time around. I deserve to be happy, and I intend on doing so._**

* * *

_To be Continued..._

_(Please check Dreamcatcher94's profile page to see the names of the thirty women who will be competing for Kellan's heart. Also, please vote on the poll on the profile as well for the people you want to stick around or who you really like and want to win. After each rose ceremony elimination, the women who were sent home will be taken off the poll, until we reached to the bottom two, and then a new poll will be made to see who will win the final rose, and possibly an "engagement proposal" from the heartthrob, you never know.)_

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of the story, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Also, please check my profile page on the poll for the female contestants that will be in this story, and if you would like to vote on who could possibly win this, you may. Thank you and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and for voting as well, and as we go through this story, we will take the opportunity to continue the poll throughout the story. By the end of the chapter, I hope to find out from you guys if you would either like your characters taken out of the story and placed in the other, if you have sent a submission, or if you would like to choose which of the ladies will get the first impression rose (it is the rose that goes to the woman who made a good impression on the bachelor, thus saving her from elimination).**

**Thank you again, and now for the next part of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actor or the characters that were submitted to me, but I do own some of the characters that I created on here as well, and I also don't own the show!**

* * *

_The Bachelor Meets the Women for the First Time_

_Los Angeles, California_

_The Bachelor Mansion_

We are now back to the mansion, where Chris is standing at the entrance way, waiting for Kellan to arrive.

**_Chris: Welcome back, last time you have met some of the women who will be competing for Kellan's heart. Now that they will soon be on their way, here comes Kellan._**

* * *

Kellan's limo has finally arrived, and one he stepped out in a very nice suit, he was ready for the night to begin. He walked over to Chris and shook hands with him.

**_Chris: Hey Kellan, welcome to the mansion._**

**_Kellan: Thanks, it's great to be here._**

**_Chris: Tonight is the first night, and you will soon be meeting thirty women who are here to see you."_**

**_Kellan: (laughs) I know, I'm getting pretty nervous._**

**_Chris: (smiles and chuckles) Don't worry, everything is going to be great. Here comes the first limo for you._**

* * *

The first limo to arrive held about twelve passengers. The women oohed and awed not only at the mansion that they would be staying in for the time being, but also because of the hot bachelor. Kellan had a warm smile on his face, as the driver opened the door for the ladies. The first one to step out was a lovely woman with black hair and blue eyes named September Remington. She smiled warmly at him and said hello.

_**Kellan: Hello, how are you?**_

_**September: Good, how are you?"**_

_**Kellan: Good, thank you (hugs her and looks are her outfit.) You look amazing.**_

_**September: Oh thank you. I do have something to tell you.**_

_**Kellan: Okay?**_

_**September: I actually do have a crush on you, and when I saw you from the limo, my heart started pounding.**_

_**Kellan: Why thank you, that's amazing. What's your name?"**_

_**September: September.**_

_**Kellan: Well, that won't be hard.**_

_**September: (laughs) No, definitely not. So I'll talk to you later?**_

_**Kellan nodded and hugged her again before she headed inside the mansion.**_

* * *

The second woman to come out was one of the women that you've seen from earlier. Makayla "Ryder" Cassidy smiled warmly at him, as she walked and hugged Kellan.

**_Ryder: Why hello there._**

**_Kellan: Hello, you look great._**

**_Ryder: Thank you, oh and before I forget, my name is Makayla, but you can call me Ryder._**

**_Kellan: Ryder, that's a nice name. Why "Ryder?"_**

**_Ryder: I'm not sure, I just grew up with the name._**

**_Kellan: (laughs) Well, it's better than my name._**

**_Ryder: Oh, I love you name._**

**_Kellan: Thank you, I'll see you inside._**

Ryder nodded, as she walked on in.

* * *

Next woman to stepped out was a red-headed woman holding a cop hat in the crook of her arm was Nicole Spenser.

**_Kellan: Hi._**

**_Nicole: Hello, how are you?_**

**_Kellan: Great, and you?_**

**_Nicole: Pretty good. So, I guess you can tell that I am a cop with this hat that I got from back home._**

**_Kellan: (chuckles, taking the hat) Yeah, is this for me?_**

**_Nicole: Yep, this is for you to remember me by, so I'll see you later tonight?_**

Kellan nodded, as Nicole headed on in.

* * *

After Nicole came a lovely Irish woman named Bonnie Oliver, holding a box filled with delicious treats for Kellan.

**_Kellan: (joking) Well, I think I am getting a lot of that, aren't I?_**

**_Bonnie: (laughs) Yes, these are for you, and my name is Bonnie, and I'm from Ireland._**

**_Kellan: (taking the box of treats) Bonnie, it's nice to meet you. Would you like to take a bite with me?_**

Bonnie nodded, as they both took some sugary sweets from the box and moaned about the sugary sensation.

**_Bonnie: It's good, isn't it?_**

**_Kellan: (nodding his head) Oh yeah, definitely._**

* * *

Next woman was another one that you have met earlier, Jackie Miller.

**_Jackie: Howdy!_**

**_Kellan: (chuckles) Howdy, and you are?_**

**_Jackie: I'm Jackie, it's so nice to meet you._**

**_Kellan: You too, so where are you from?_**

**_Jackie: I'm from Montana, and I own a horse and cattle ranch._**

**_Kellan: Really? It's not every day that I get to meet a southern belle, and now I've met a beautiful one._**

**_Jackie: Oh thank you, are you nervous?_**

**_Kellan: A little, yeah._**

**_Jackie: Oh don't be, because you and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight._**

Kellan smiled and hugged her before letting her go in with the other ladies.

* * *

This woman was also another woman who you have also met earlier named Naida Heart.

**_Naida: Aloha, Kellan._**

**_Kellan: Aloha to you too, and what's your name?_**

**_Naida: My name is Naida._**

**_Kellan: Naida, what a beautiful name._**

**_Naida: Thank you, and I have a gift for you._**

**_Kellan: You do? (sees Naida pull out a sand dollar)_**

**_Naida: Well, before I got on the plane to come here and meet you, I found this sand dollar in the sand not far from where I live, and I thought I should give this to you to remember me by._**

Kellan smiled and thank her, taking the sand dollar and placing it in the front pocket of his jacket.

* * *

After Naida, came another one that we've also met earlier as well: Charlie O'Hara.

**_Charlie: Hello there._**

**_Kellan: Hello, you look amazing._**

**_Charlie: Thank you, before I forget, my name is Charlie._**

**_Kellan: Okay._**

**_Charlie: And I want to let you know that I love to travel and hope that you'll get to go with me someday._**

**_Kellan: I look forward to it._**

* * *

The next one to step out was a lovely blonde-haired woman named Sarah Carmichael, who had this nurturing persona about her...something that only parents could have.

**_Kellan: Hi there._**

**_Sarah: Hi, how are you?_**

**_Kellan: Good, what's your name?_**

**_Sarah: I'm Sarah, and I just want to say that I can't wait to get to know you better._**

**_Kellan: Me too, I'll see you inside._**

* * *

After Sarah went inside, another young woman with red hair named Julie Matthews stepped out of the limo.

**_Julie: Hello._**

**_Kellan: Hello, it's nice to meet you._**

**_Julie: You too._**

**_Kellan: What's your name?_**

**_Julie: Julie, my name is Julie._**

**_Kellan: Julie, okay._**

**_Julie: Just so you know, Kellan, I can't wait for us to spend some time getting to know each other, so save me a dance?_**

Kellan nodded and let her go in the mansion.

* * *

This woman that was coming out of the limo was another one that we've met earlier named Kathryn Zimmerman.

**_Kellan: Hi, how's it going?_**

**_Kathryn: (speaking in a loud and somewhat nasally voice) Hello, Kellan. I'm good, and how are you tonight?_**

**_Kellan: Good, good, thank you._**

**_Kathryn: My name is Kathryn, and I am so happy to have met you. You are quite a hunk, Mr. Lutz._**

**_Kellan: (laughs) Thank you, I hope to talk to you some more when we're inside._**

* * *

Once Julie was gone, next one out was a beautiful brownish-blonde haired woman named Ashley Moretti, with a warm smile on her face when she saw who was the bachelor.

_**Ashley: Ohmigawd, it's you!**_

_**Kellan: Yeah, it's me. How are you?**_

_**Ashley: (jumped into his arms, as he held her there) Oh, I am so glad that you're here.**_

_**Kellan: So, what's your name?**_

_**Ashley: (getting down from his arms) I'm Ashley, I am so happy to meet you.**_

_**Kellan: I'm glad to meet you too, and I'll see you inside.**_

Ashley smiled before embracing him again and heading on out.

* * *

The last woman to step out of the first limo that arrived was one that we have met beforehand, named Noelle Hernandez, wearing an outfit that she had designed herself (another one also designed her own outfit down below.)

_**Noelle: Well, well, now I have finally met my match.**_

_**Kellan: (chuckles) I hope that's a good thing, right?**_

_**Noelle: Yes it is, and I have to say, you are quite a hunk, Kellan Lutz.**_

_**Kellan: Why, thank you. Your name?**_

_**Noelle: Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Noelle.**_

_**Kellan: Noelle, that's a pretty name. You look phenomenal.**_

Noelle thanked him before heading inside with the other, letting him know that she's hoping to spend some more time with him later on tonight.

* * *

The next limo, holding only eleven passengers, arrived and did the same thing as the first limo before. First one to put her foot out of the limo was a beautiful Russian woman named Luna Cadel.

**_Luna: Why, hello there._**

**_Kellan: Hello, how are you?_**

**_Luna: I am wonderful, and you?_**

**_Kellan: Great, thank you. What's your name?_**

**_Luna: My name is Luna, and I am from Moscow._**

**_Kellan: Luna, what a beautiful name._**

**_Luna: Thank you, I like your name too._**

Kellan smiled, as she headed on in with the other women already in there.

* * *

Another woman that stepped out of the limo was one that we have met before: Tessa Jones.

**_Kellan: Hi there._**

**_Tessa: Hi Kellan, how are you._**

**_Kellan: Good, and what's your name?_**

**_Tessa: My name is Tessa, and I have a little present for you._**

**_Kellan: (sees Tessa reaching for something and pulled out a book with a unique title on it) "Defining You?" A unique title._**

**_Tessa: This is one of the books that was written by an author friend of mines that is in my bookstore, and I have enjoyed reading it. I want you to have it in memory of me._**

**_Kellan: Thank you, I really appreciate it._**

* * *

After Tessa is already inside the mansion, another young lady stepped her foot out of the limo, who's name was Lauren Mallory (does the name ring a bell somewhere?)

**_Lauren: Well, when Ken meets Barbie._**

**_Kellan: Hi, what's your name?_**

**_Lauren: I'm Lauren, and I am very glad to have finally met you._**

**_Kellan: I'm glad to meet you, too. I hope to get to know you some more later._**

**_Lauren: I'll hold you to it._**

* * *

The next person to step out was a sweet young woman named Komiko Volterra, a unique name for a unique person. She said to hello to him before she went up to hug him.

**_Kellan: Hi, how's it going tonight?_**

**_Komiko: Good. My name is Komiko, and I am from Japan._**

**_Kellan: Komiko, a unique name. _**

**_Komiko: Thank you, and I can't wait to talk to you, later._**

**_Kellan: I can't wait, either._**

* * *

Another young woman came out of the limo with flowy, natural blonde hair was French woman named Aurora Dela'Rentis.

**_Aurora: Bonjour, mousier._**

**_Kellan: Bonjour, mademoiselle. How are you?_**

**_Aurora: Oh, I am magnificent. My name is Aurora, and I am from Paris, France._**

**_Kellan: Ah, the romantic city in the whole world._**

**_Aurora: Indeed, and maybe later on in the end of the journey, I can show you some of the places I know very well._**

**_Kellan: I look forward to it._**

* * *

Southern belle named Madison Bright, or Maddie, stepped out after Aurora with a huge smile plastered on her face.

**_Kellan: Hey._**

**_Maddie: Hey, it's you._**

**_Kellan: Yeah it's me, and what's your name?_**

**_Maddie: I'm Maddie, and I thought I should let you know that I am all Southern when it comes to cooking. You and I, we would have a feast to remember._**

Kellan laughed, then embraced her before she went in.

* * *

After Maddie, came young woman with strawberry-blonde hair named Olivia Martin.

**_Kellan: Hey._**

**_Olivia: Hi, how are you doing?_**

**_Kellan: Pretty good, and can I get your name?_**

**_Olivia: It's Olivia._**

**_Kellan: Olivia, it's so nice to meet you._**

**_Olivia: You too, and I'll see you later._**

**_Kellan: Will do._**

* * *

Lily Anderson, a young woman with dark brown hair, stepped on out with a bright sparkle in her blue eyes.

**_Lily: Well, hello handsome._**

**_Kellan: Hello, you look amazing._**

**_Lily: Thanks. My name is Lily, and I wanted to let you know that I love food._**

**_Kellan: Really, then we have something in common._**

They laughed, and then wished each other good luck before Lily went inside.

* * *

After Lily had went in, out the door of the car was Laotian named Hayley Braune.

**_Hayley: Hello, and how are you tonight?_**

**_Kellan: I'm good, thank you...and what's your name?_**

**_Hayley: My name is Hayley, and I want to let you know that if you and me become an us, we will have nothing but adventures coming our way._**

**_Kellan: I like the sound of that._**

* * *

Next to last person to come out of the limousine was another Southern named Soliel Hale, with a bright smile and a sweet Southern belle persona.

**_Kellan: Hey there._**

**_Soliel: Hi, how's it going?_**

**_Kellan: Pretty great, and you look amazing._**

**_Soliel: Why thank you. My name is Soliel._**

**_Kellan: Soliel, that's a beautiful name._**

**_Soliel: Thank you, and I can't wait to get to know you better._**

**_Kellan: Same here._**

* * *

The last woman to step out of the second limo before the last one arrived that night was a sweet Spanish woman named Carmen Rosara, someone that we have also met beforehand. Before she was able to talk to Kellan, she started to do some acrobats once she was out of the car.

**_Kellan: (impressed by her techniques) Wow, that was pretty amazing._**

**_Carmen: Why thank you, Kellan._**

**_Kellan: What's your name?_**

**_Carmen: I'm Carmen, and maybe later on tonight, I can show you some of the other moves that I can do._**

**_Kellan: I would like that, thank you._**

Carmen thanked him for having her here, and went inside.

* * *

The final limo arrived, and did the same reaction as the others, with only holding eight passengers. Kellan's smile never went away, as the driver went to open the door, where a red-headed Irish woman named Jenny O'Connor stepped out.

**_Jenny: Hi, how's it going?_**

**_Kellan: Great, and you are?_**

**_Jenny: I'm Jenny, and I am from Dublin, Ireland._**

**_Kellan: Well, welcome to LA_**

**_Jenny: I know, I can't wait for this journey to begin, can you?_**

Kellan shook his headed and said he would see her later on, as they hugged and Jenny went in.

* * *

The next woman to step out of the limo, was also another one that we have met earlier named Elizabeth Darling. She had a warm smile on her face, as she walked over to Kellan and hugged him.

**_Elizabeth: Hello, how are you?_**

**_Kellan: Great, and you?_**

**_Elizabeth: Wonderful, thank you._**

**_Kellan: Guessing from your accent, I can tell that you're not from here, are you?_**

**_Elizabeth: No, I'm Elizabeth and I'm from London._**

**_Kellan: Really, how are you liking here in the US so far?_**

**_Elizabeth: So far pretty good, and I hope to see more of it._**

Kellan smiled and embraced her before she left to go in the mansion.

* * *

The third woman to step out was Italian beauty Aubrie Zabini, who was wearing a dress to which she designed herself.

**_Kellan: Hi._**

**_Aubrie: Hi, how's it going?_**

**_Kellan: Pretty great, and what's your name._**

**_Aubrie: My name is Aubrie._**

**_Kellan: Aubrie, it's so nice to meet you, and I love the way you look._**

**_Aubrie: Thank you, I designed it._**

**_Kellan: Really? Well, it suits you._**

Aubrie thanked him before going in.

* * *

Another woman who placed her foot outside the car was auburn haired, dark blue eyed woman named Camilla Roberts.

**_Camilla: Well, hello there._**

**_Kellan: Hello, how are you?_**

**_Camilla: Oh, I'm wonderful tonight, and you?_**

**_Kellan: Nervous, but I'm okay now._**

**_Camilla: Well, I'm Camilla, and I wanted to know, do you like traveling?_**

**_Kellan: I do._**

**_Camilla: Good, because at the end of this journey, I hope you're the one that I will be going to many exotic places with someday._**

Kellan smiled and embraced her before letting her go inside the mansion.

* * *

Next to step out was a beautiful young blonde hair with caramel highlights in her hair, who looks like she's from California was Paige Larkin. She smiled and said hello to him.

**_Kellan: Hi, what's your name._**

**_Paige: Paige, it's nice to meet you._**

**_Kellan: Nice to meet you, too._**

**_Paige: So, I wanted to know how much do you like music?_**

**_Kellan: (thinking about it for a moment) Well, I like music for the most part._**

**_Paige: Good, I wanted to know because maybe by the end of the night, I can show you how to create your own music track._**

**_Kellan: Really, I would like that._**

Paige laughed, then embraced him before heading on in.

* * *

Next to the last woman to come out was a young woman with dark brown hair named Katrina Grey.

**_Katrina: Hello, Kellan._**

**_Kellan: Hello, how are you?_**

**_Katrina: Oh, I'm so much better now that you're here. How are you?_**

**_Kellan: I'm good, thank you._**

**_Katrina: Before I forget, my name is Katrina, and I hope you'll remember me when you come inside._**

**_Kellan: (chuckles) I'll remember that, I promise._**

* * *

The last and final woman to step out of the limo that night was another woman that you have met earlier: Aimee Shepherd.

**_Kellan: Hello there._**

**_Aimee: Hi, how are you?_**

**_Kellan: I'm great, what's your name?"_**

**_Aimee: It's Aimee._**

**_Kellan: Aimee, it's so nice to meet you._**

**_Aimee: You too, so I'll see you later?_**

Kellan nodded and hugged her before she went inside.

* * *

Chris came back over to Kellan, and patted him on the back.

**_Chris: Well, you have met all thirty of them. What do you think?_**

**_Kellan: Oh I don't know, they're all pretty amazing in their own way. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what the rest of the night will look like._**

**_Chris: Well, you have the first impression rose to give tonight if you like, and we have the rose ceremony as well, so for the time being, just relax and spend some time with them._**

Kellan thanked Chris, before heading on inside.

* * *

_To be Continued..._

_(Please check Dreamcatcher94's profile page to see the names of the thirty women who will be competing for Kellan's heart. Also, please vote on the poll on the profile as well for the people you want to stick around or who you really like and want to win. After each rose ceremony elimination, the women who were sent home will be taken off the poll, until we reached to the bottom two, and then a new poll will be made to see who will win the final rose, and possibly an "engagement proposal" from the heartthrob, you never know.)_

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of the story, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Also, please check my profile page on the poll for the female contestants that will be in this story, and if you would like to vote on who could possibly win this, you may. Thank you and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and for voting as well, and as we go through this story, we will take the opportunity to continue the poll throughout the story. **

**Also, I wanted to let you know that instead of writing another story based on another dating competition show, that I will continue writing it about The Bachelor with the other guys that would have been in the other one. Please check "The Bachelor Announcement" to see who will be the other guys for the future stories following this one, and if you would like to, you may say which one would you like to be next. You will have as many opportunities to do so, and even for those characters who would have been with the other guys, I will add them to their stories, if and only when they are eliminated from this story. Thank you very much!**

**Thank you again, and now for the next part of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actor or the characters that were submitted to me, but I do own some of the characters that I created on here as well, and I also don't own the show!**

* * *

_The First Cocktail Party_

_Los Angeles, California_

_The Bachelor Mansion_

Kellan had finally entered the living room, where all thirty of the women who came for him, and he was feeling a little nervous.

**Kellan (in interview): Meeting thirty women whom are here to meet me, that's pretty intense. Now, I'm gonna go in there and get to know them better, and I hope that my wife is in that room among those women.**

Kellan smiled at the women, as Komiko handed him a drink.

**Kellan (to the ladies): I want to say how happy I am to be among all of you, and that tonight is like a first date for us. (Hears the other women laugh) Anyways, let's make a toast for tonight and for this incredible journey that we will all be going on.**

Everybody cheered and clinked their glasses, as Lauren decided to steal Kellan for a bit. They've found a seat out by the pool, and sat down on it.

**Lauren: I am so happy to meet you.**

**Kellan: Why thank you, Lauren.**

**Lauren: So, I wanted to just say that there is one thing I thought you should know, and that is I am a young mother.**

**Kellan: Really?**

**Lauren: Yep, I have a little boy at home, and he's just one incredible kid.**

Before Kellan could say anything else, Kathryn came over.

**Kathryn: Hello, do you mind if I steal Kellan?**

**Lauren: No, not at all.**

Kellan smiled at Lauren, then took Kathryn's hand and walked with her to the garden. Lauren was not pleased.

**Lauren (in interview): You do not steal a guy when someone is having a conversation with him. That's just wrong and stupid!**

Meanwhile, back inside the living room, Julie, Nicole, and Bonnie were sitting on the couch and talking about the first impression rose.

**Nicole: So, what's the point of getting the first rose.**

**Bonnie: Basically, not only does it means that you're safe, but that you are the first woman to impress the guy.**

**Julie: Yeah, and everyone will be vying for it.**

**Bonnie: (in interview) Julie is right, everyone wants to have not only that one-on-one time with Kellan, but also the rose, because it means a lot when a guy gives you a rose, saying that he finds you genuine and that he wants to spend some more time with you.**

Back in the garden, Kathryn and Kellan were in a little conversation of their own, talking about religion, when Soliel comes out with two glasses of champagne.

**Soliel: Hello, do you mind if I steal him?**

**Kathryn: No, of course not.**

**Kellan: Okay, well I'll see you later.**

Kellan took Soliel's hand and walked to the water fountain in front of the mansion. All of the other women from inside could see what was happening.

**Noelle: (in interview) Everyone is trying to steal Kellan from the other. Kathryn stole him from Lauren, and Soliel stole him right after, and I even just saw Ryder stealing him as well.**

Ryder wasn't the only one after Soliel, because soon Aurora, Aimee, Jenny, Paige, Lily, and Maddie started stealing him left and right. Olivia, Ashley, Luna, and Aubrie were watching everything, along with Noelle, and they even knew that it wasn't a good idea.

**Olivia: (in interview) I know from my mother that a man is supposed to come after the woman, not the other way around.**

**Aubrie: (in interview) Everybody is getting so worked up about having that one-on-one time with Kellan, when he hasn't even gotten the chance to sit down and take a breather. I hope he gets some time to relax before it's too late.**

After Maddie, Kellan found Naida sitting by the water fountain, and he chose to sit next to her.

**Kellan: Hey, how's it going?**

**Naida: Pretty good, just needed a minute to relax and take it in. It's both our first time to experience something pretty wild like this, don't you think?**

**Kellan: Yeah, we're all starting over here, and it's pretty terrifying.**

**Naida: (laughs) Well, I have another gift for you.**

**Kellan: Oh, how many of these gifts will there be during this journey?**

**Naida: This is the last one for tonight, but I can't promise for tomorrow.**

**Kellan chuckled, as Naida handed him a dried up starfish. **

**Naida: This is the first starfish that I found when I was little back in Hawaii. My mother told me that if you give a starfish to a boy, then you will not only have endless luck, but also find love.**

**Kellan: (in interview) Naida is something that I never thought I would imagine. She's sweet, funny, and has a great personality. I know that I wasn't sure if I wanted to give the first impression rose out tonight, but I think she changed my mind about that.**

Kellan smiled at her, and knowing that the rose was right beside him, he picked it up and held it in front of her.

**Kellan: Naida, you are an amazing woman, and I would like to have some more time with you. So, will you accept this rose?**

Naida smiles and nodded, as he handed her the rose and embraced her. When Naida walked back into the house with the rose in her hand, Katrina, Carmen, Sarah, Hayley, and September all looked at her and were shocked.

**Carmen: Naida got the first impression rose, and now, the game has begun.**

Komiko, Charlie and Tessa were all conversing about the situation of the rose already being handed out

**Tessa: The first rose was handed out already?**

**Komiko: Apparently, yes.**

**Charlie: Now that one rose is handed out, doesn't that make her safe?**

**Tessa: Yep, and the rest of us aren't sure of what might happen, so let's hope that we'll be safe.**

Kellan found Jackie sitting in the private room right off from the living room, and sat down and started talking to her.

**Kellan: So, can you tell me something about yourself?**

**Jackie: Well, I am from Montana, and I own a cattle and horse ranch.**

**Kellan: Really, on your own?**

**Jackie: Well, technically it's my parents, but I help them run it, along with my son Daniel.**

**Kellan: Oh, you have a son?**

**Jackie nodded and pulled out a picture of him.**

**Jackie: Daniel is my life, and I love him very much.**

**Kellan: I can't wait to meet him.**

**Jackie: Neither can I, Kellan. Neither can I.**

Kellan then said goodbye to Jackie, then met up with Elizabeth by the water fountain, as she handed him a penny.

**Elizabeth: I hope you don't mind, but back home in London, I would always make a wish by the fountain and throw a penny in it.**

**Kellan: Not at all, I don't mind.**

Elizabeth handed him a penny, as they tossed it into the water fountain together.

**Kellan: (in interview) There are a lot of great women here, and I really like all of them for many reasons, but I hope I will be able to figure out which one I need more time with compared to the others.**

* * *

Once everyone was back in the living room, Chris came in.

**Chris: Kellan, if you will join me for a moment, and ladies, we will be seeing you at the first rose ceremony.**

**Kellan: (turning to the ladies) Tonight was pretty great, and I want everyone to know to just relax, because no matter what happens, we will survive this elimination ceremony.**

The ladies smiled at Kellan and Chris as they left the room, but inside, they were all very nervous of what may be the outcome of the ceremony.

* * *

_To be Continued..._

_(Please check Dreamcatcher94's profile page to see the names of the thirty women who will be competing for Kellan's heart. Also, please send a review or PM of your favorite that you want to have stay from elimination in each rose ceremony, and you may vote on more than one characters more than once. Whomever has the least amount of votes will be eliminated in the next chapter, and in the next chapter there will be five people kicked out of the competition so choose wisely.)_

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of the story, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think. **

******Also, if you have anything you would like to ask me, all questions and comments are welcomed! I love answering and reading the questions and comments that I receive from my readers, and it would be wonderful to have that again. So, starting now, in each story that I have written, I will start posting the questions either at the beginning of the chapter or the end with the answers, and the names of the reviewers whom have sent it. You can either send it through a review or through private messaging, and I will answer all questions that I am able to for my works. ********Thank you very much and I hope to hear from you soon!**

**Thank you and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and for voting as well, and as we go through this story, we will take the opportunity to continue the voting process through either review or PM throughout the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the actor or the characters that were submitted to me, but I do own some of the characters that I created on here as well, and I also don't own the show!**

* * *

_The First Rose Ceremony_

_Los Angeles, California_

_The Bachelor Mansion_

The women were standing in the ceremony room, as they awaited their faith that lies in the hands of Kellan. Naida was safe from elimination, since she had the first impression rose, but everyone else were terrified of what might happen to them. Soon enough, Chris Harrison walked into the room.

**Chris: Good evening, ladies.**

**All of the women: Good evening.**

**Chris: Well, tonight will be the first rose ceremony. Naida, you have a rose, so you are safe. As for the rest of you, there is only twenty-four roses left. The remaining women who doesn't receive a rose, will be packing their bags and heading for home. So, without further ado, here's Kellan.**

Kellan walked in a shook hands with Chris before looking out to the women standing before him.

**Kellan: I want to thank all of you for coming out here tonight and joining me on this crazy night. There are a lot of things in each of you that I found wonderful and I just want to say good luck and I hope that we can continue this journey together.**

Kellan picked up the first rose on the pile next to him, then looked out to the audience. He looked over at one woman and called out her name.

**Kellan: Elizabeth.**

Elizabeth smiled at him and walked over to him.

**Kellan: Elizabeth, will you accept this rose?**

**Elizabeth: Of course, thank you.**

Elizabeth takes the rose from Kellan's offering hand and hugs him before returning to the others. One by one, Kellan called out names of merely half of the women, until it came down to Kathryn Zimmerman, Sarah Carmichael, Noelle Hernandez, Lauren Mallory, Maddie Bright, and September Remington. Chris stepped forward.

**Chris: Kellan, ladies. This is the final rose of the night. Kellan, whenever you're ready.**

Kellan picked up the rose and looked back at the six remaining women. Each of them had a different kind of personality or trait that he liked, but one of them stood out among the rest of them.

**Kellan: September.**

September breathed out a sigh of relief, and smiles as he asked her the same question and handed her the rose when she said that she would accept it. Chris stepped forward again.

**Chris: Ladies who didn't receive a rose, take a moment and say your goodbyes.**

They each have said their goodbyes to the others and to Kellan before heading out, but some of them weren't too happy to leave already.

**Lauren (in interview): I cannot believe that he would send me home, when half of these women are nothing but tramps and just want his money. I needed a guy to be a daddy to my kid, but I guess I never got that.**

**Noelle (in interview): I was ready to spend forever with that guy, and I guess I wasn't the one he wanted to be with in the future. (Starts wiping her eyes when tears fell down her face) Maybe there will be a guy out there waiting for me, and I think it might be best to wait it out for a bit and have faith in love.**

* * *

_To be Continued..._

_(Please check Dreamcatcher94's profile page to see the names of the thirty women who will be competing for Kellan's heart. Also, please send a review or PM of your favorite that you want to have stay from elimination in each rose ceremony, and you may vote on more than one characters more than once. Whomever has the least amount of votes will be eliminated in the next chapter, and in the next chapter there will be five people kicked out of the competition so choose wisely.)_

* * *

**I just wanted to say that although the chapter is pretty short, I wanted to get the rose ceremony out of the way. Anyways, you all now know that Kathryn, Sarah, Noelle, Lauren, and Maddie are eliminated as of right now.**

**Currently, there are now twenty-five women left in the competition, but the story is far from over. As the story progresses, you will see that there will be different kinds of dates: the one-on-one date where it is one of the women and Kellan on a date, the group date where a group of women selected by Kellan goes on a date with him, and the two-on-one date where Kellan and two women goes out on a date but the end of the date leaves him with one.**

**Now, based upon popularity votes, certain women will have the one-on-one dates, and if I throw out a two-on-one date, I will pick the two women with the most popular votes, and you, my fellow readers, will vote on who should stay.**

**Any of the women with the most favorites might be sticking around for a while longer, you never know. Currently on my profile page there is a list of the women whom are currently still in the competition at the bottom of the page. If you haven't seen it yet, please do so, and you can either PM or leave a review and tell me who you like the most and who you like the least. You can have more than one favorites, just as you can more than one person you love to hate so much.**

**Here are the remaining women in the competition, and in the next rose ceremony...four women will be eliminated, so choose wisely:**

_1. Naida Heart_

_2. Elizabeth Darling_

_3. Soliel Hale_

_4. Tessa Jones_

_5. Julie Matthews_

_6. Aimee Shepherd_

_7. Katrina Grey_

_8. Paige Larkin_

_9. Camilla Roberts_

_10. Aubrie Zabini_

_11. Jenny O'Connor_

_12. Carmen Rosara_

_13. Hayley Braune_

_14. Lily Anderson_

_15. Olivia Martin_

_16. Aurora Dela'Rentis_

_17. Komiko Volterra_

_18. Luna Cadel_

_19. Ashley Moretti_

_20. Charlie O'Hara_

_21. Jackie Miller_

_22. Bonnie Oliver_

_23. Nicole Spenser_

_24. Ryder Cassidy_

_25. September Remington_

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of the story, and please leave me a review and tell me what you think. **

**Thank you and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


End file.
